vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149291-skirts-and-dresses
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- :D At least there's a logical explanation :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Absolutely hate to burst this particular bubble, but SWTOR has had cyber limbs as equip-able wardrobe for ages.... | |} ---- ---- Woahhhh, I want cyber limbs. | |} ---- Yup, and they all look like poop. Like, cringe-worthy levels of bad. Dorian Walker's is infinitely cooler!~ | |} ---- Ugh, seems the copied the WoW type way of armor. At least for a robe in WoW they'd make a second model with a robe. Very disappointing. I think FF14 has the best model system as they can have all types or armor. Even onesies. | |} ---- Agreed, except last I played FFXIV, they had armor restrictions still based on class. For some reason I remember seriously wanting to wear something with the look of heavy armor whilst playing a chibi summoner. I"m fickle like that. Made me sad that I couldn't. Heavy armor looked amazing, but I had no desire to roll the heavy classes. GW2 was the same, but my norn mez looked like a leather clad Halloween slasher with a chainsaw sword/chain whip. Nice and brutal with all of my illusions up :D I think I like the W* holo wardrobe concept best of the games i've played, esp without the class restrictions. Dresses or no, I can live with what they have now... for now :) Edited January 28, 2016 by Eidolon Zephyrhawk | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Why can't they stretch things around? Well I'm sure they have their reasons... ... I still think it would be worth the effort. ^^ We need more actually pretty clothes. | |} ---- So has Champions On-Line. They even have mix-and-match cyber limbs, so you can have a left or right, arm or leg, both legs, both arms or all four if you want. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah. The most frustrating thing about those metal bikinis they gave us are the ugly-ass extra waist attachments (skulls and stuff). xD Very much limits their usability. And the one without anything has a non-dyeable strip of brownish loincloth. We just need more "pretty" selections. | |} ---- ---- I remember that conversation...its the way the character models are designed when their broken up into parts that would create an issue since the dresses and skirts would have to have animations and collision added to them., However a tight mini skirt i can see them getting away with without having to go through that much trouble since their not much longer than a pair of shorts. and there are already chest pieces that have dress like atributes to them they would just have to join the flaps together. Still a lot of work though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well that's not a technical limitation but a decision made by SE, | |} ---- ---- Loincloths are used because they can just hang down. Skirts need to be weighted and animated to the legs otherwise the legs clip through. Form fitting skirts would be the easiest to implement. Anything with a lot of "flow" is quite a bit more difficult (collisions and real physics) although for fabrics with a bit of stiffness you can use similar tricks to how hair is managed. | |} ---- ----